


Heatwave

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Heatwave, Icypoles, M/M, Pool, Stripped to underwear, Teasing, silly but fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Possibly the worst thing about being a werewolf was with how hot they ran, in the middle of summer when the mercury boiled over, it was impossible to cool down. After a heatwave that already lasted an entire week, everyone was well and truly fed up.





	Heatwave

Possibly the worst thing about being a werewolf was with how hot they ran, in the middle of summer when the mercury boiled over, it was impossible to cool down. After a heatwave that already lasted an entire week, everyone was well and truly fed up.

Liam was sprawled in the blow-up pool in his backyard in his briefs, sighing with relief as it slowly filled with water from the garden hose. 

He had felt like he had been covered in sweat all day, and as soon as he had gotten home he had stripped off his clothes, leaving them in his wake as he charged through the house to see the pool, ready and waiting, begging to be filled.

Theo followed at a more demure pace, picking up the clothes that Liam had discarded and throwing them into Liam’s room.

“You want a drink?” He called from the kitchen, knowing that Liam would hear him.

“Yes please,” Liam called back, “and an icy pole if there’s any left!”

Theo chuckled as he opened the fridge and grabbed two drinks, as well as two icy poles from the freezer. He made his way outside, throwing Liam’s share to him as he sat in a chair next to the pool and dipped his feet in.

Liam dunked his head under the water and then whipped his hair towards Theo, spraying him with a laugh. Theo pretending to scowl at him, but it was far too hot to care about a little water. Besides, he was more distracted by the way Liam’s hair clung to his face, and the drops of water sliding down his chest, and the general sight of Liam mostly naked. 

And then Liam opened the icy pole and proceeded to devour it in what was probably the most obscene and provocative manner possible. Theo shifted in his chair, eyes dark, as he watched the icy pole disappear inside Liam’s mouth and the reappear as it slid from his mouth with a loud pop.

“You’re doing that on purpose,” he growled and splashed Liam with his foot, but Liam dodged to the side with a smirk.

“Doing what?” Liam asked, trying his best to look innocent, a pretty impossible feat considering the way he was deep-throating the offending object.

Sweat dripped down Theo’s back, a combination of being far too hot all day, and arousal. He got up and turned off the hose, before returning and slowly stripping off his shirt.

Liam gulped as Theo pulled his shirt off his back, placing it on the chair he had been sitting on. His eyes were dark as he gazed into Liam’s eyes while he slowly pushed his pants down, stepping out of them and kicking them behind him.

He licked his icy pole, wrapping his tongue around it. Liam licked his lips, chasing the sweetness as he pictured doing the same thing to Theo. His erection throbbed between his legs, swelling, and Liam’s eyes lazily drifted down Theo’s body to see that he was reacting as well.

Theo stepped into the pool and sat down, grimacing slightly at the rush of cold after the sweltering heat. He sat down across from Liam, their legs brushing.

Neither of them said anything, although Liam whimpered when Theo opened his own icy pole, his eyes glued to Theo’s mouth as he licked a long stripe up the side of his treat, already slightly melted in this heat.

The two of them teased each other, the sexual tension rising as they tried to continuously one-up each other. Liam was disappointed when he finished his icy pole, throwing the wooden stick over his shoulder with a pout. 

But then Theo was sitting up on his knees, quirking an eyebrow at Liam while he continued to suck his icy pole. Liam grinned as he took the obvious invitation, sliding closer. 

“You haven’t let me touch you all week,” he said, eyes glittering with lust as he looked up at Theo.

“It’s been too hot,” Theo pointed out, running his free hand through Liam’s hair. 

“True,” Liam sighed as he happily nuzzled his face against Theo’s stomach, licking up a few stray droplets and enjoying the way Theo’s muscles fluttered against his lips. “But it’s ok now?”

“More than ok,” Theo said, his voice wavering as Liam lightly kissed and bit his way across his stomach. Liam hummed in satisfaction as he hooked his fingers in Theo’s briefs, slowly pulling them down to reveal his erection.

He ran one hand down the side, stroking and gripping the base as he swirled his tongue around its head, before sucking it lightly into his mouth. Liam bobbed his head up and down Theo’s length a few times, allowing it to hit the back of his throat.

“Christ, Liam,” Theo groaned as he chucked away the rest of his icy pole and gripped both hands in Liam’s hair, holding on for dear life.

Liam grabbed Theo’s hips, holding him still as he swallowed down as much as he could, deep-throating his boyfriend’s perfect dick, his throat fluttering around it. Theo cursed, his legs going weak.

He pulled off with an obscene pop and lathed the head again with his tongue with tiny, delicate licks followed by longer, sweeping strokes. 

“Stop teasing,” Theo begged, his hips twitching with every lick.

Liam looked up at him, his eyes dancing with mischief as he swallowed him again, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked.

Then his eyes drifted closed as he began to work Theo’s dick in earnest. Theo moaned at the sight and feel of his dick sliding in and out of Liam’s mouth, his hands fisting in Liam’s hair as he thrust lightly with every motion.

He pulled Liam onto his dick, counting to three as he held him on there, before slowly sliding back out. Liam gasped for breath, his eyes fluttering open to give Theo a heated look. Theo repeated the action, holding him on a second longer.

Liam moaned, his throat vibrating around Theo’s dick.

“Oh fuck,” he whimpered as he pulled out again. Liam held a hand against his hip as he recovered, and Theo dropped one of his hands to stroke himself. Liam stuck out his tongue, licking at the head as Theo worked his hand up and down it.

“Such a pretty little mouth,” Theo growled, slowing down enough to let Liam suck lightly. 

“Please,” Liam begged, and Theo shoved his dick in his open mouth. Liam gagged, moaning wildly as Theo held him still, fucking into his mouth. His eyes watching Liam carefully, alert to when he was overwhelmed and backing off slightly until he was ready to continue.

Theo could feel his balls tightening. “I’m close,” he groaned. 

Liam hummed his pleasure as Theo forced him down his cock until his nose was pressed against Theo’s pubes. His throat trembled, undulating along his length, and Theo shouted Liam’s name as he pulse, emptying himself down Liam’s throat.

He released the other boy and fell back, legs shaking as he gasped for breath, leaning against the side of the pool. Liam shoved his own briefs down and took his throbbing cock in hand, pumping himself a few times before he came with a strangled groan, cum dribbling down his hand and dripping into the water.

Sighing happily, Liam turned his back and lay against Theo’s chest. Theo wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck, pulling him closer. With the heat, cuddling like this had been all but impossible, but in the cool water, Theo found he did not mind at all.

“A week is far too long,” Liam grumbled, turning his head so that he could look up at Theo. He smiled and leaned forwards to kiss him.

“Agreed,” Theo said.

They stayed in the water for at least an hour, kissing and splashing and floating in the pool, enjoying being cool for the first time in what felt like forever. Eventually, though, they had to get out.

“You realise we have to empty out the pool, right?” Theo said as Liam reluctantly got out.

“What? Why?” Liam asked, hands on his hips as he stared down at Theo.

Theo smirked, one hand swirling through the water. He pulled it out and licked his finger, eyes dark.

“He’s gonna wonder why the water tastes so salty when he can’t smell the chlorine,” Theo said, waggling his eyebrows at the other boy.

Liam turned bright red, the blush reaching down his chest as he took in the droplets of cum that pearled across the top of the water. “Oh my god,” he whispered, horrified. Theo laughed, his sides aching as he pictured the look on Scott’s face.

Shaking his head, an embarrassed smile tugging at his lips, Liam reached forwards and splashed him before walking away. Theo ran his hands through his hair, smiling fondly as he watched Liam’s ass. Even after all this time, it was so easy to get a rise out of Liam.

He got out and emptied the pool, allowing the water to run out onto the lawn before joining Liam inside for dinner.


End file.
